Living While Charmed
by becca 15 angel
Summary: This story is about mostly the charmed ones children. The sisters will make up some of the first part of the story but will come out at one point in time. This is about them in school, and how they face some challenges that come their way in the, COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: Sorry but I need to tell you what is what and what i have changed.

Ok in this story Wyatt is good. All the girls are there. Except Prue but sry I am just used to it being Paige. Well, anyway Piper has three children.Their names are: Wyatt, Chris,and Angel. Wyatt is 17. Chris is 16. Angel is also 16. Chris and Angel are twins. Sorry I just had to put Chris having a twin. Phoebe has a son. His name is John and he is 14. I ain't going to mention his dad he is a fool blooded witch though ok. Paige has a little girl named Hailey and she is 5. Now that all the kids are named one more thing. No dads. Leo is gone I guess to be an elder. This story has the girls raising the children by themselves. They all live in the same house. Wyatt is in the 12th grade. Chris and Angel are both in the 11th. John is in the 9th. Hailey is in magic school. Piper still owns the club. Phoebe still works at the BayMirrow. I think that's how u spell it. Forgive me if I am wrong. Paige of course is head of magic school. This story is mostly about the kids and how they are and get along. I don't know of all their powers yet. I will bring them into the story when I can think of some. Everything else you should learn as the story goes on. I have a bad habbit of leaving stuff out of the story though so if you have any questions please review and tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or anything else for that matter. This story is just for you to read. So please R&R.

" Hey Angel open the door. I need to get ready for school to." Said Wyatt trying to get his little sister out of the bath room.

" Shut-up I am almost done." Angel yelled back from the other side of the door.

" Has she not came out yet?" John asked walking down the hall. Him and Chris both had been smart enough to get up before Angel.

" If she had do you think I would be standing here?" Wyatt said glaring at John.

Just then Angel steped out of the bath room dressed and ready to go to school.

It was their first day and she just loved making her brothers mad anyway. They were so easy.

" Bout time you came out of there. We thought some thing had happened to you." Said John laughing a little.

" Naw they wasn't nothing wrong with her. She was talking to much. Anyone would know she in there and that she wasn't coming out until she was sure that she made us all late." Said Wyatt walking into the bath room to get ready himself.

" Is he a morning person or what?" said Angel as she walked do to the kitchen where everyone else in the house already was.

" ANGEL!" Shouted Hailey as she walked in the kitchen.

" Good Morning to you to." Said Angel trying to break free of the childs grasp.

" Angel, where is your brother? Wyatt was up stairs earlier but that was an hour ago. I thought he would be done by now." Piper asked as she looked up the stairs searching for her oldest son.

" Oh, he got a little held up." Angel answered with a smile crossing her face.Everyone one esle in the room started laughing when they understood what Angel ment.

" Well Chris your unusually quiet today."Angel stated walking over to sit down beside her brother." What are you planning? Come on it got to be good for you to be that focussed."

" I'll tell you when we get to school." He said in a low voice that only Angel could hear.

Right then Wyatt walked into the room ready for school.

" Let's go we can eat at school. Who ever wants a ride you got 3 min. to get to the car starting now." Wyatt said heading for the door.

Angel, Chris, and John all ran for the door knowing they didn't want to walk.


	2. Arriving at School

Disclaimer: I don't own.

The ride to school was an interesting one. Christ liking rock music. Wyatt liking the country. Angel laughing the whole time. John ducking down under seats hoping now one seen him with the insain people in the car with him.

They got to school just in time for the first bell to ring and to be late for their first class. Although the only one that cared was John. He worked hard for his grades. Wyatt was into sports and a star player so the teachers were less strict on him. Chris didn't care what he made in class he was to busy trying to see how many girl friends he could have and just what was the newest big prank he could think of. Angel was smart and didn't even have to try in school so she would just copy notes from a friend and get the work done before school was over that day plus she was big on boy friends.

Wyatt had his group of friends. Chris and Angel had their group. And John was with Geeks all the time.

They all went to their group of friends. Wyatt went and parked his car in the popular section of the lot. While Angel and Chris jumped out and walked to the football field behind the bleachers where their friends were waiting to talk to them. John ran into the school as fast as he could. He new he was in big trouble and this was the first day. He wanted to make a good impression.

With Chris and Angel

" Bout time you guys got here. I was beginning to worry." Said Caleb, Chris's best friend. They had known each other since they were little. In fact this group had been together since before any of them could remember.

" So Angel, who will be the first guy for this year. I heard about you and your last guy breaking up. Why did you break up anyway. That guy was sweet." Said Paige and one of the people who always knew who was with who.

" He was sweet. But it gets on your nerves after so long." Said Angel not wanting anymore questions twords that subject.

" So what's going to be our returning prank? It's got to be some thing that tops all of last years. I mean we can do beter than that." Asked Jenifer, she was one of the main trouble makers of the group. Not that they all weren't but she was right there with Chris on the bright ideas.

" Well, I was thinking we go to one group of people. Right to the new years center."Chris answered hoping they all knew who he was talking about.

" No won't work. We have already pranked the principal to many times. He's expecting it. Need some one else." Jacob stated putting down what Chris had just said.

Angel slapped Jacob in the back of the head." Brains ain't your stronge point is it?"Angel said while Jacob rubbed the back of his head.

" He means Wyatt's group. You know the group everyone wants to be in at the momment." Jenifer told everyone like they should have known.

Wyatt and his friends

" Your late." Stated Nic. The sarcastic one of the group.

" Ya turns out that having a little sister means they have to have the bath room all morning." Wyatt said as he got out of his car.

" I heard their was a new group of people moved in. Alot of the girls don't look half bad."Said Brad. The one guy in the group you could always count on for which girl was the best at the momment.

" Really I want to meat them. Where are they. Lets go guys no time to waste." James started running at the school.

" What's wrong Corey? Your not yourself today." Asked David. He could tell when some one wasn't themself and was known for being the caring person of the group.

" Huh, oh nothings wrong. I am always like this. Nothing has changed." Corey said as the group began to chase James into the school. They didn't want him to break anything in the rush he was in.


	3. Lunch Time

Disclaimer: I don't own.

John's friends at lunch

" So why were you late again? I mean You still havn't told us." Asked Tesla. She had one of the wierdest names in the whole school and it was one of the most well known. Not for the reasons you would think though. She was known from being down right creepy. She liked things that most people had never even heard of and would make up words standing for different cuss words.

" I told you I don't want to talk about it. Why do you care?" Jacob was trying so hard not to let anyone know who he was related to. He didn't want anyone knowing that his oldest cousin was the star of all sports and that right behind him was the two that everyone knew for not doing what they were supost to.

" Fine don't tell me." Tesla said going back to her work. It was a regular thing for them to do their homework at lunch.

" Well,Well, What do we have here guys?" Said one of the bullies. He was one of the people nobody wanted to be around.

" Is some thing wrong? I mean we weren't bothering you. Why are you here?" Asked John not hidding his panick. He couldn't use magic on this guy and that was his only way of pertecting himself.

" You little ass hole! What did you just say to me?" He picked John up off his seat about to punch him in the face.

Suddenly a group of people walked up behind him. " Is there a problem?" Wyatt asked a little worried about his little cousin but not showing it.

" Nothing that concerns you." Stated the boy still holding John in the air.

" Ya see that's were you are wrong. That kid you got in the air. He is my concern so if you wouldn't mind putting him down. NOW!" Wyatt said letting anger creep into his voice.

The bully noticed he was attracting attention so he set John back down on his seat and walked off.

" Thanks Wyatt." Said John as he looked at his homework.

Wyatt motioned for his friends to sit down at the table that John and Tesla were at.

Wyatt sat in front of John." You know all you would have had to of done was yell and I would have helped." Said Wyatt looking at John.

" And if I didn't want your help?" Asked John still doing his homework.

" Who's your friend I don't think I have met her yet." Said Wyatt changing the subject.

" A friend like you said." John said wanting his cousin to just leave.

" Hi I'm Wyatt. The older cousin of one of the rudest people ever." Said Wyatt while talking to Tesla.

Tesla went to say some thing but was interrupted." Wyatt will you just leave nobody wants you here." John said. Just wanting the school day to be over.

Wyatt let the hurt show on his face. Sure Angel and Chris were his enemies at school but him and John had always been close. He had always helped his little cousin out.

" Alright guys lets go." Wyatt stated not even saying bye.

Chris and Angel

Angel had needed to get something out of her locker. So She had talked everyone into waiting on her in the lunch room while she went to get it. When she got to her locker though she noticed that the person who had the locker beside hers was there. She was one of the new kids.

" Hi, you must be new here. I am Angel." Angel said not wanting to be mean to her.

" Oh, sorry hey." Said the girl. Then relization struct her face. " Wait a second Angel. As in Angel part of the group that makes all the pranks?" She questioned.

" If you want to look at it that way then yes. But that wouldn't be how I described myself." Angel stated wondering where she had gotten her information.

" Sorry but it is a problem. You see my new boyfriend is like your mortal enemy in this school so I really can't get mixed up with you though. Sorry, your a little behind on the meeting the new people. You'll have to wait till me and my boyfriend break up before I can talk to you. Not that it will happen anytime soon." Stated the girl now looking down on Angel.

" Alright, Now wait one damn min. here. What the hell are you saying? You can't even talk to me because you don't think your boyfriend would like it. Hello this is High school you can talk to whoever you want. And where did you get your information from because you are misinformed on what you are saying." Angel said looking the girl straight in the eyes._ This girl did not just smart off to her like she thought she just did!_

" I have to get to lunch. See you around." Said the girl about to leave. She didn't want any part of the so called Angel.

" Wait what do you think you are doing? You can't just say some thing like that to some one and then walk off not expecting any thing." Angel said catching the girl by the arm.

" What's your name so I'll know who to finish this conversation with."

" My name is Brittany and I am already late." Said the girl as she walked on down the hall to the lunch room where the whole school was gathered.

" OH Brittany is it? You just wait the day is still young." Angel got what she needed out of her locker and walked in the same dirrection Brittany had walked in just a little bit before her.

At the Lunch room

Angel busted into the lunch room making everyone in the room turn and look at her. She walked up past Chris and their group and straight to the table that Wyatt and his friends were at. She threw a note book with some pencils onto the table." You put this with my stuff last night. You must have confussed our bags or some thing." She said in an unusually calm voice. But the exprecion on her face said anything but calm.

Wyatt looked up at her and saw the look on her face. Angel went to walk off but he grabed he wrist." Angel what's wrong? Your upset. You never get upset unless something is wrong. What is wrong?" Wytt wasn't hidding his worry from anyone who wanted to look or was listening.

" A bitch I ran into that's what's bothering me ok. I am going now ok." Angel said walking over to her table with her friends.

" Wyatt what was that all about?" Asked Brittany as she looked at Wyatt." You accually looked like you cared if she was mad or some thing. I thought you hated her." Brittany said wanting to know why he had just done what he had just done.

" I don't hate her. Who told you that?" Asked Wyatt looking at all his friends.

" Everyone knows it. That's what everyone tells me. Your group and her group don't get along. Never have." Brittany said looking Wyat straight in the eyes.

Everyone at their table started laughing when they heard what all they were saying.

" Hey Wyatt good thing first day was on a Friday. We got all weekend to get together. Party at Wyatt's house. We have alot to do. Looks like We have some teaching to do to. What time should we be there?" James said. He had been listening and couldn't wait to see Angel and Brittany when they got to the party.

" It'll start at 6'o clock. By then I think I can have the house clear for one of our parties." Wyatt said knowing what everyone was thinking.

" Inivite all your sibblings friends to. I can't wait to see this." Said Nic laughing his head off.

" Will do." stated Wyatt as he got up to go and tell his little brother about the party. He would rather not tell his sister knowing she would still be upset.


	4. The Party

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own chramed and don't claim to. R&R

When Wyatt had came to the table telling them about the party they all thought it was a joke. The only ones who were accualy able to go to the party was:Jenifer, Angel, and Chris. They didn't know what to expect from the party though. The group had decided against the prank that day and pushed it aside till the next monday coming up.

At Wyatt's Car

" Hey Wyatt is it alright if Jenifer rides home with us in your car?" Asked Angel in a nice voice.

" Ya sure but it is going to be a little crowded. Nic, Corey, and Brad are riding with us to." Said Wyatt jumping into the front seat of his car.

" The more the merrier!" Stated Jenifer as she got into the front seat.

" Hey move over the back is full." Said Chris crushing Jenifer in the middle.

" Yeah!" Shouted Angel as she jumped in the back sitting on the person in the middle of the back seat and streching out on the other two guys." This is going to be fun don't you think?"

At the Manor

" Alright I am going to be working at P3 until probly tomorrow morning cleanning up. Paige and Pheobe are at magic school staying the night there. Hailey is with them. Don't destroy my house with this party of yours." Said Piper to all three of her kids before leaving.

All of a sudden the front door was swung open. "WHO'S BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO LEAVE ME?" shouted John to whoever in the house was listening.

" Sorry buddy I am not used to you going to our school. Besides you always push our help away and won't talk to us at school." Said Wyatt giving away his reason for leaving him.

" Fine whatever." Said John going upstairs to his room.

" Let's get ready for the party shall we?" Said Brad walking into the room where everyone was.

At the Party

" Man this party is great." Said James walking threw the house talking to everyone there.

Just then Brittany walked into the house. " Is this the right place?" She walked up to some one and asked them where Wyatt was.

" He's in the kitchen." Answered some one from the crowd of people that had over heard her when she came in.

She started walking in the dirrection of the kitchen. When she got there Wyatt was talking to her. The girl from the hall. _This don't make since he hates her. Why is she even at one of his parties? _Thought Brittany as she entered the room. She walked on over to Wyatt and gave him a kiss right there in front of Angel.

When she broke she looked Angel right in the eyes." I didn't think you would be here. You trying to move in on my boy?" Brittany asked felling confident with her boyfriend standing right beside her." Maybe you should just leave. I mean your not wanted here." She said rapping her arms around Wyatt.

Oh No, This done it. There was a line to be drawn.

" Who do you think you are? Coming into my house and telling me I am not wanted.No, No wait. That ain't even the begining. First, you come into my school. Second, you start going out with Wyatt. Third, you smart off to me in the hall. And forth, not to mention the most resent you come into my house and tell me I am not wanted. You sure know how to get off on a good start at a new school. Don't you?" Shouted Angel letting all her anger out. She was not about to let this new girl act like this tword her.

" Alright first off I don't even want to be here. Secondly, I can go out with who ever I want. Thirdly, I was doing what I thought I was supost to. And forthly, What do you mean your house? This is Wyatt's, my boy friend's, house." Said Brittany letting out the same amount of force that Angel had when speaking.

" Ok! Time to break this one up. Before it turns into some thing besides you two just yelling." Said Wyatt while pushing so distance between the two girls.

" What is wrong with you Wyatt? Why are you defending her? Is this some kinda prank you are pulling on the new girl? Is she really your girl friend? Tell me. What is going on?" Asked Brittany letting out all her confussion.

" Brittany calm down it's nothing like that." Said Wyatt looking down at her.

" Then what is it?" She asked.

" Angel is my baby sister. So this is her house to. What did you say to her in the hall. We are not enemies." Said Wyatt looking her in the eyes.

Just as Brittany was about to say something a group of demons shimmered into the manor.


	5. Party Crashed

Disclaimer: I don't own and don't claim to own charmed.

Just as Brittany was about to say some thing a group of demons shimmered in.

" Oh, crap! This is not good." Angel said seeing that they were high level demons.

" I'll use my shield to protect everyone here. You two go take care of them." Wyatt said the first thing that came to mind.

" Alright." Chris ran up to one of the demons and stabed it to vanquish it.

Angel started blowing demons up left and right.

In a matter of min. they had vanquished all the demons but the leader of the group.

Angel tried blowing him up.

It didn't work.

Chris tried stabbing it with some thing.

He nocked it out of Chris's hand.

"We have practiced this." Angel said getting into a fighting stance.

She kicked and punched at the demon. Everyone being dodged. When Angel knew that Chris was ready she jumped and done a front flip over the demons head.

While Angel had him destracted Chris used a lightning bolt to electricute and vanquish the demon.

Wyatt let down his shield. Which had been protecting everyone else in the room.

Nobody spoke.

Finaly James broke the silence. " DAMN!"

authors note: I am so sry for the shortness of the chapter. I will try and post again soon. It shouldn't take me past thursday night but u never know.


	6. Cleanning Up Our Mess

Disclaimer: alright i don't own k now to the story.

" Is that really all anyone can say?" Angel asked looking at the entire group.

SILENCE

" Ya well at least the village idiot can talk." Chris said talking about James's comment.

Angel steped up a little closer to the crowd of people. " Ok, what's wrong?"

She then noticed that when she steped up they steped farther away.

" NO,NO,Why are you backing away? We just saved your lives and your backing away!" Wyatt said getting annoyed with the problem at hand.

" What, What was that? I just want to know. What is going on?" Corey asked steping ahead of the group.

" Alright who else feels the same as Corey on this?" Angel asked looking at the group of people in front of her.

Nobody spoke or even moved.

" Then all of you just stay here. Corey go with Angel. Chris keep an eye on everyone down here.I am going to get Mom." Wyatt said again getting into the role of being the oldest.

Angel ran up to the attic with Corey not to far behind.

Attic

" I didn't know that this room was here." Corey said looking around.

" Ya well, it's sorta like a family secret." Angel said going over to the book.

" Why is it a secret?" Corey asked walking over to see what Angel was doing.

" Because if people knew about this place they probly wouldn't aprove of it." Angel said flipping threw the book still.

" What are you doing?" Corey asked getting a little worried.

" Looking for a spell so that the people downstairs will forget what they just saw." Angel said while getting a pin and writing down a spell.

" WOW! Wait a min. What do you mean a spell? What are you? You can't just go around casting spells on people." Corey said now backing away.

" Corey no. It's not like that. We are witches but we don't go around casting spells on people. We help them. It's just that nobody is spost to know about us. They have to forget what they just saw or their lives could be in danger." Angel said.

" So your casting it on me?" Corey said not so affraid anymore.

" Nope. You asked or answers. We are going to give them to you. But you can't tell anyone. We are going to trust that you won't say anything." Angel said leading Corey back down the stairs.

Mean While

Wyatt had orbed to P3. He walked through the crowd of people looking for his mom. Sure enough She was at the bar serving drinks.

" Hey, Mom I need to talk to you." Wyatt said getting Piper's attention.

" What's wrong?" Why ain't you at your party? Where is your brother and sister?" Piper asked getting worried.

"Don't worry. Everything is ok. We have a plan we just want pre-aproval." Wyatt said while following Piper to the back room.

" Alright. On what?" She said shutting the door behind them.

" Well a demon kinda recked the party so we vanquished them. The problem is that everyone seen us vainquish them. We need your aproval on casting a memmory spell." Wyatt said as fast as he could.

" Just make sure all they forget is tonight, and take them all home." Piper said.

" Sounds good to me." Then Wyatt orbed out hoping everything was going as planned.

The Manner

He orbed in just as Angel made it to the foot of the stairs.

" She's ok with it." Wyatt said to the three.

" Then lets do this thing." Angel said while walking over with the spell.

" Corey step back." Chris said before the read the spell.

( I ain't gonna even attempt a spell.)

After they read the spell they looked around and noticed everyone was on the floor and was asleep.

" Oh great. Now I get to take them all home." Wyatt said while taking some to his car.

" Corey you might want to stay over so we can tell you what all happened tonight. What you didn't understand that is." Chris said while sitting on the couch.

" Well, there is alot of that." Corey said sitting down too and turning on the tv.


	7. Hell No

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

After Wyatt left taking everyone home, Angel went upstairs, Corey and Chris feel asleep watching tv.When Wyatt came in he left them where they were and stoll the controler from Corey's hand. Eventualy having the same fate as them.

DEEP SLEEP

The next morning Piper came in from pulling an alnighter. She went straight to bed after waking up and laughing at the people on the couch.

Wyatt, Chris, and Corey all walked threw the hall to go to the kitchen. About the time they made it to the door to the kitchen the magic school doors appeared on the stairs. Phoebe, Paige, and Hailey all walked out.

" Hey guys how was the party?" She sees Corey. " Oh No!"

" No, No, Don't worry. I know about magic. You can trust me with your secret." Corey said at once.

" Glad to have you on our side." Paige said walking into the Kitchen.

" Next time someone knows our secret please tell me before I have a heart attack." Phoebe said handing Hailey to Chris.

" Where's Angel?" Chris asked.

" Oh, asleep. She went up stairs right beofre I left. Remember?" Wyatt said.

" Well wake her up." Chris said getting a smile.

" Gladly." Wyatt said getting his brothers hint. " Water" Wyatt orbed a thing of water over Angel and dumped it on her.

" Ah hell no. Wyatt I am going to kill you." Angel yelled al the way from her room.

" You can't kill what you can't catch." And with that Wyatt orbed out.


	8. JacksonCole

Angel had eventualy caught up with Wyatt. They came home and Wyatt had a broken arm, bloody noise, and a twisted ankle. It took him till sunday to completly heal himself.

It is now Monday. Everyone is getting ready for school.

" Hey, Wyatt get out of the bathroom." Angel is now banging on the door. Still in her pajamas.

" Looks like the tables have turned baby sis." Wyatt said.

Wyatt finaly came out right before time to leave.

" You better hurry up. We leave in three." Wyatt walked down the hall.

" You better not." Angel said walking into the bathroom.

20 Min. Later

" I can't believe he left me!"

" They all left me. Everyone is at work or school one. Lets see Can't orb, No car, I hate walking. Schools seven miles away." Angel said getting frustrated.

Angel walked out side. She had made it about a mile down the road. When a car pulled up beside her.

" Hey, ain't you supost to be in school?" A boy asked who looked about the same age as Wyatt.

" Ain't you?" Angel challenged back.

" Alright halliwell. You got me. I was running a little late.

" Hey how do you know my name?"

" Your brother. Anyway you want a ride?" Angel looked at him questioningly.

" Since you know Wyatt you can't be to bad." Angel said getting in.

" Ya right." The boy said.

" Wait, What's your name?" Angel asked as he drove off tword her school.

" It's Jackson-Cole." He said speeding up to around eighty.

" Hey we are almost to my school. You need to slow down before my brothers see you driven so fast." Angel said warning him of what was to come.

" Don't worry so much. I do this all the time." Jackson- Cole said looking over at her.

" Your funeral." Angel said slidding down in her seat.

Jackson-Cole pulled right up beside Wyatt's car. Wyatt and all his friends were still standing around talking.

" Hey Wyatt hows the Basketball team going?"

Wyatt turned around knowing exactly who it was. His eyes almost poped out of his head when he saw Angel getting out of the car.

" What are you doing with him?" Wyatt says picking Angel up the rest of the way out of the car.

" He gave me a ride which is more than I can say for you." Angel said walking off.

" Problem?" Jackson-Cole asked sarcasticly.

" Ya you. Now leave." Wyatt said now very upset.

Jackson-Cloe pulled out and left. Going to his own school.


	9. Pranks and Problems

Mid-day

" Man those kids are driving me insane." Paige said while sitting her bag on the manor table and making coffee.

" Hey, anyone home?" Phoebe called threw the house.

" Yeah, I'm in the kitchen." Paige yelled to her while getting her coffee and sitting at the table.

" Hey, why are you here?" Phoebe asked grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting down in front of her sister.

" Lunch those kids are driving me insane." Paige told her.

" You mean you weren't already?"

" Shut-Up. So why are you here?" Paige asked.

" Lunch break. I get one to you know." Phoebe told her.

At that momment a demon shimmmered in. She has mid-thigh length black straight hair up in a pony tail and she is wearing tight black flare pants, three in. heels black leather boots. A red cold shoulder top, black leather gloves, and she has glittery silver gray eyes.

Paige and Phoebe both stood up. Paige went to orb her into a wall but she didn't move.

" Paige throw her." Phoebe said to Paige.

" I'm trying." Paige said back.

" Stop waisting your time witches. Your powers won't work on me." The girl said coldly.

" Um.............. Who are you and why are you here?" Phoebe asked.

" I am on a mission to destroy all witches and you charmed ones are on the top of the list."

Back at School

Chris and Angel

" I can't believe you let him leave me." Angel said sitting on the bleachers watching the students that accually attened classes running laps.

" Well, it was either that or get left." Chris said laying down on one of the bleachers.

" What happened?" Jacob asked walking up.

" Wyatts what happened." Caleb informed him.

" What are all you doing up here?" Wyatt asked walking up with all his friends following.

" Does it matter?" Angel asked glaring daggers at Wyatt.

" Ha, Wyatt I think she is still mad about this morning." Brad said eyeing the whole group.

" Ya looks like it." Jenifer shot back.

" Don't you have some where to be? Or some thing to do?" Jacob asked.

" Don't you have something to mess up?" James asked as they walked off.

At the Manor

The girl raised her hand and threw Paige and Phoebe into a mess of glass. They landed in another room out cold.

" Now what do I do? There is no telling how long the other will take." She sat down at the table and drank Phoebe's coffee.

Back at School

Chris and the group are just getting ready to pull their prank.

" Alright Angel, Paige, and Jenifer you three go inside and grab their stuff. While the rest of us go and destract them." Chris told everyone.

" Ok. I got Wyatt's keys. I'll meet yall at the river." Angel said as they ran into the locker room.

At the Manor

Piper walked in and heard no noise." Well I guess nobody is home." Piper said putting her purse down. She walked into the kitchen and saw her sisters.

" Oh No! Paige! Phoebe!" She ran over and tried to wake them up. But they wouldn't budge.

" Paige! Phoebe! Wake up!" Piper was almost screaming.

" They won't wake up." Some one said as plain as day.

" What do you mean she won't wake up? What did you do to them?" Piper Yelled tears running down her face at the realization of it all.

" I threw them. They bled to death. Oh but don't worry. It wasn't to bad. They were out of it when it happened so they didn't even really know what was happening." The girl said smiling at Pipers face.

Piper tried to blow her up." I'll kill you. Nobody hurts a Halliwell and gets away with it."

" Ya. I am sorry you feel that way." The girl said again. This time stabbing Piper with a dagger that killed her instantly." Now to get close to the kids." Then she shimmered out.

At the River

Angel had parked Wyatt's car and was now sitting on the hood of the car with Paige and Jenifer.

The guys walk up.

" So What all did you get?" Jacob asked.

" Just their clothes and towels." Angel said acting like it was nothing.

" Doesn't that sound a little babyish?" Caleb asked.

" Depends on how you look at it. Ya it does seeing as if you are seven and do this to other seven year olds. Then it is no big deal. But they have to 'dress' and 'look' a certain way. Now they can't even take a shower." Jenifer said getting a huge smile.

" Let's just dump it in the river and get home." Chris said.

" Hey, Chris you have to help mom with some thing. Why don't you just go on. I'll clean this mess up." Angel said as she threw stuff into the river.

" Thanks sis. Your the best." Chris said running off.

When He Got to the Manor

Chris walked in and looked around the room. He saw a puddle of blood on the floor. He ran in the den and seen.....................

Note: Sorry I had to. I hated to kill them but I needed it to hppen to get into my plot. And if you noticed this is different than my other work is cuz I had a friend going behind everything I wrote and fixing it. To be 'yankee' presentable. don't you hate it when people do that. lol I am just kinding i have nothing against yankees some of my best friends are yankees. But I like the way I talk. P.s. I really get mad when she says I can't sing a song because I don't say the words right. don't u hate that. lol I will quit here before she goes off. I am acting like she could do some thing about it. Ever though she can't. but please read and review.


	10. What Chris Found

Disclaimer:I don't own Charmed.

When Chris walked in he saw Piper laying on the floor. Not far from her was Paige and Phoebe. Chris had called for Angel, Wyatt, and John. They had just pulled up in the car.

" Chris, What happened? What's wrong?" Wyatt asked running in. Then he saw what Chris was looking at." Oh No!" Wyatt said.

John and Angel walked in behind him. John didn't say a word. All of the boys were crying.

' This can't be happening. Something isn't right. I can't brake down right now. Some one needs to be calm and keep thing under control.' Angel thought to herself.

She walked over to the phone and dialed a number." Hello Paige? If I brought Hailey to you could you watch her over night? Ok thank-you." Angel said hanging up the phone. Then she picked it up and dialed another number. " Hello,.......Um........ There was an accident at my home. I need some one to come. Please hurry." Angel said then hung up. She looked over at the boys. Then orbed out.

At Magic School

Angel orbed in and saw Hailey playing with her toys. She walked up to Hailey and grabbed her hand.

" Some thing has come up and I have asked one of my friends to watch you until tomorrow. Be good for her."

" Ok. I be good." The five year old answered back.

Angel then orbed them to a place she knew was safe. Then walked with Hailey the rest of the way to Paige's.

Paige gladdly took Hailey inside with out asking any questions.

Back at the Manor

When Angel got back to the manor the police and ambulance were there cleaning up. Wyatt, Chris and John were standing in the front lawn.

Angel walked up to Wyatt. " How long have they been here?"

" Don't worry a few more min. and they will have it cleaned up. Where did you go? And how are you taking this so well?" Wyatt asked looking at Angel.

" I just deal with things different than you three do I guess." Angel said looking at the ground." I have to contact some people and tell them what happened. We will take care of this then find what caused it." Angel said looking at the police cleaning up the last of the mess.


	11. Covering Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Note: Thank you who have reviewed.

The Police and ambulance had eventualy left. Letting the kids back in to take care of things.

Chris and John both had went up to their room wanting to be alone. Angel was running around the house doing something at all times. Wyatt was keeping an eye on her.Making sure she was as ok as she seemed.

" Angel, It's getting late. Why don't we order some pizza and get some sleep." Wyatt said trying to get her to take a break.

" Not hungry, and can't sleep. You can order you some if you want. I am sure John and Chris would want some." Angel said looking over some stuff.

The Next Day

Angel is on the phone. Wyatt is sitting at the bar watching her. Chris and John have just walked down the stairs.

" Hey, What are you doing? Did you two get any sleep last night?" Chris asked as he sat down at the table.

" I am getting ready and no I didn't sleep last night. Get ready for the funeral it is in four hours. I have to get the house ready for the visitors that will come after." Angel said getting up and starting to clean.

" She's been like this all night." Wyatt said from his seat.

" Let's go get ready." John said standing up from the table.

20 Min.Till the Funeral

Angel had just stopped cleaning and was now rushing to get ready.

" Angel come on." Wyatt said. He was standing there holding the hand of a still crying Hailey. They had already told her about what happened.

Angel walked down down the stairs and joined her brothers. Everyones eyes were red from crying but Angel's. Her face was blank of any emotions at all.

The Funeral

You could tell some one had put a great deal of planning into the funeral. All the music was heart touching. People who knew and knew of the sisters was there.

They were playing ' Go Rest High On That Mountain' . Everyone in the room was crying but Angel. She was just sitting there tapping her foot on the floor. Near the middle of the song Angel stood up. She turned and started to walk out with her hand in front of her face.

Chris, John, and Wyatt all stood up. They watched her about half way down the hall. Then Chris took off after her. He grabbed her before she could leave.

" What are you doing?" Chris asked turning her around to look at him.

Angel loooked up at him and he saw she was crying. Anger flashed in her eyes.She raised her hand and flipped him a bird. Then ran out.

Note: Did you like? I hope so. Please read and review. Tell me if you think that I done a bad job on this chapter. I wasn't to happy with my work this time around. I read over it and added to it a dozzen times and it still seems empty. tell me what you think.


	12. Plans

DIsclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

To Reviewers: Thanks. I never expected for any one to like this story. Maybe I am doing some thing right at least.

Most of the guest had already come and gone. Everyone there were friends of the girls. Nobody at school knew why they had skipped school.

All of a sudden some one was banging on the door. Angel ran up and opened it.

" Hey, is Wy......." He was cut off by Angel slamming the door in his face.

She was walking back threw the house when they let themselfs in.

" You do know it's rude to slam a door in the guest face." James said leading everyone in.

" Your not a guest. Your a pest." Angel contered.

" We know it was you who pulled the prank." Brad said cornering her.

" And your point?" Angel asked rolling her eyes.

" You know that our school and the panthers always compete, right? Well, we want you and your friends to prank them. The same way you did us." Nic said straight out.

" Does Wyatt know?"

" It was his idea." Corey said.

" When?"

" Tonight at the game, before half time." Brad said.

" I'll try." Angel said. " So you know what happened, right?" Angel asked walking into the kitchen and getting her a glass of water.

" What?" They all asked.

" Mom and the aunts died yesterday. Chris found them." Angel informed.

" Oh! Then just forget about the prank. We won't do it." Corey said.

" No! I'll do it. Honestly I need some thing to keep my mind off of it." Angel said. " But just me. I'll do it. Dump the stuff. Then I am done with this."

" Alright, As long as it gets done." James said. Then they all left.


	13. Falling Into the Wrong Hands

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Wyatt had decided to still play in the game. Angel was waiting on the perfect time to pull the prank on the panthers.She finaly went in eight min. before half time.

She was almost done. She wasn't paying attention to the time. She was running back and forth trying to get the prank finished in time. She didn't know exactly how much time she had left. Then the half time buzzer went off from the out side. Angel ran to hide because if she would have run out the back to her car they would have caught her.

" I can't believe they are beating us." One of the players said walking in.

" Ya well if Jackson-Cole was here you know we wouldn't be losing." Some one else said.

" Don't worry we can catch up. Who needs Jackson-Good Heart." One of the boys said.

" Shut-up Chad. Everyone here knows that Jackson-Cole is way better than you. Hey wait a min. Where is all our stuff?" Asked the first boy that spoke.

" It looks like the Tigers got one of their schoolmates to try and prank us. Their car is right outside so they are still in here." Chad said looking out the back door.

Everyone in the room started looking around. It didn't take them but a few seconds to find Angel's hiding place. She was ducked down in one of the corners of the room.

" Hey Chad I think I found our prankster." The guy who seen her said. " You are going to love this." He said pointing to Angel's hiding spot.

Chad walked over to were the boy was standing and got in front of him. He was standing right there with Angel haveing no place to go. He took his hand and put it under her chin pulling her up so he could see who she was. He got a huge smile when he noticed who it was. " Does your brother know you are here?" Chad asked.

She went to answer him but before she could he had cut her off with a kiss. Pushing her into the wall behind her where she couldn't move.

" Michelle take this to Jackson-Cole's sister and tell her to give this to the Tigers star player Wyatt." Chad said after breaking the kiss and writing some thing down on a sheet of paper. " Tell Coach I am not feeling to well. I am going out to the party. Leave the last part of that out." Chad told the boy called Michelle to do. Then he led Angel out of the back door. Grabbing his stuff from Wyatt's car and draging Angel to his own.

Outside the Locker Room

Michelle gave the note to Whitley, Jackson-Coles little sister, and told her to take the note to Wyatt. She walked up to the Tigers locker room and nocked on the door.

" Can I help you?" Nic asked. He was the one to answer the door.

" Um........ Is Wyatt in there?" Whitley asked looking uncomfortable.

" Just a sec." Nic said. You could here him in the background yelling." Hey Wyatt there's a girl who wants to talk to ya."

Wyatt opened the door and noticed he had no idea who she was." You called." Wyatt tried to say friendly.

" Hey, One of my brothers friends asked me to give this to you." Whitley said. Then she almost fell when Wyatt reached out and kept her from falling. " I am sorry about that." Whitley said starting to walk away.

" Are you ok. You almost passed out right there." Wyatt said looking a little worried.

" Ya I am Fin......." She didn't finish the sentence and passed out this time.

Wyatt caught her just as she almost hit the floor. He pulled her up and ran back into the locker room. " Hey Corey I need your car. Angel has mine. If any of you know who this is try and get her family to meet me at the hospital." Wyatt said running out the back and speeding off tword the hospital.

" I don't think he knows that is Jackson-Coles sister does he?" James asked the group of still stunded people.


	14. Questions and What You Find

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Wyatt ran into the emergency room with Whitley in his arms. After about 20 min. of waiting in the waiting room they came and told him that she had passed out from lack of food and that they had put her in a room. When Wyatt got in there she was asleep. He was sitting there waiting on her to wake up for about 3hours.

She started to stur and slowly open her eyes.

" Hey, you gave my team quit a scare back there." Wyatt said walking up to her.

She looked up at him confused." Excuse me?" She said not knowing what was going on." Where is Jack?"

" Who's Jack?" Wyatt asked. " How long has it been since you ate?" Wyatt asked remembering why she was there in the first place.

" Jack my older brother, and who are you to ask me when the last time I ate was?" Whitley said sitting up in the hospital bed.

" My name is...." Wyat started but was cut off.

" Wyatt Haliwell. That's your name. What are you doing with my sister is what I want to know." Jackson-Cole asked walking into the room.

" She's your sister? I didn't know that." Wyatt said looking up at the boy who had just walked in.

" Then why are you together?" Jackson-Cole asked glaring daggers at Wyatt. He didn't like what he seen._' What does Wyatt think he is doing? He is in my sisters hospital room. What if he tries some thing. Her in here like this. She couldn't do anything if he did.'_

" She passed out at the game. I didn't know who she was. I just knew the girl standing in front of me had passed out. I didn't even finish the game. I just ran out the back door and came straight here." Wyatt said truthfuly to Jackson-Cole, Who any other time he would have loved to get this mad. But not for these reasons.

" Is this true Whitley?" Jackson-Cole asked looking at his little sister.

" Ya I was giving him some thing for Michelle. I guess I got a little dizzy." Whitley said looking at the floor.

" Oh Shit I completely forgot about that note." Wyatt said pulling it out of his pocket.

" Don't worry it won't say much. Michelle wrote it." Whitley said thinking about the idiot.

Wyatt ran out of the room as fast as he could. Droping the note on the foot of the bed the Whitley was laying in.

" What does it say Jack?" Whitley asked as Jackson-Cole walked up and began to read the note.

It Read: Good thinking. Getting your little sister to pull that prank on us. She didn't do that great of a job though. In fact, She got herself caught. Meet me and her at the party on the bridge before the game is over. That is if you don't want her thrown in the water and left.

" Jack, would Chad really do that?" Whitley asked looking at her brother.

"Yes, he would do that just to win a game." Jackson-Cole said." Will you be ok here by yourself? I am going to go help him." Jackson-Cole said turning to his sister.

" Ya I'll be fine. Hurry up and get to her." Whitley said.

Jackson-Cole ran off after Wyatt. The game had been over for at least two hours and Wyatt was going to need some help finding his sister. He caught up to Wyatt in the parking lot. He ran up to the car.

" Can I return the favor." Jackson-Cole asked opening the door to Wyatt car.

" What favor?" Wyatt asked starting the car.

" You took care of my sister. Let me help you take care of yours." Jacson-Cole said back.

" Fine, get in."Wyatt said.When Jackson-Cole was in he speeded out of the parking lot as fast as he could with out recking his car.

While all this was happening

" Looks like we're here." Chad said looking over at Angel who had scooted as far away from him as the inside of the car would alough. He got out of the car and pulled Angel out behind him. "Your brother has an hour till the game is over. If he don't come you go over the side of the bridge." He said seeing the fear in Angels eyes.

" You wouldn't dare." Angel said looking him straight in the eyes.

" Oh but I would." He said back. " But until the hour is up there is a party going on up here. Might as well have fun while we can." He said raping a arm around her waist and pulling her beside him to a group of people.

" Hey ain't you supost to be at the game? Who's your girl friend." One guy asked who appeared to be drunk.

" I am NOT his girlfriend." Angel said to the group of people.

Chadd grabbed a handfull of her dark brown hair and pulled it as hard as he could with out pulling it out. " Sorry about that. She has a tempor. Anyway I left the game to come here and take care of some things." Chad said letting go of her hair and looking at the boy who had asked the question.

" What kinda things do you have to take care of." A girl who looked to be the only person there not drinking.

" I am just driving the best player of the team we were playing against out of the game." Chad said smiling evely.

" What she his girl or some thing." Another guy asked handing Chad some thing to drink.

" No even better. She's his little sister." Chad said looking down at Angel then getting a huge drink of what the other guy had givin him. " Do you want any?" Chad said offering the bottle to Angel.

" No!" Angel said angerly back at him.

" To bad because I want you to have some." Chad said poring what was left down Angel's throat. She would have fallen if it wasn't for the tight grip he had on he waist. She pulled away coughing.

" Chad don't make her drink if she don't want any." The girl from before said.

" Do you say that cuz you mean it or because you don't like it yourself." Chad asked looking at the girl sitting on the railing of the bridge.

" Both you asshole." She said back.

Angel finaly quit coughing and looked down at the ground.

" See look. She is ok. No harm done." Chad said pulling her face up for everyone to see.

" What are you going to do when her brother gets here?" One of the guys asked.

" I am going to beat him if he has the nerve to show. If he don't come til after the game he will be swimming and looking for her." Chad said smiling.

" You wouldn't do that Chad. Something could happen to her and it would be at your hands." The girl from before said.

" Can't you just keep your noise in your own business, Erica?" Chad said.

" Not when you are like this." she answered back.

" Like this? You think this is bad? Watch!" Chad said pushing Angel into a pole on the bridge. She gasp from surprise but was cut off again by the same thing in the locker room earlier that night. " What do you have to say now?" Chad asked eyeing everyone in the crowd.

" I think it is time I leave. When I leave everyone leaves because I am the only one able to drive." Erica said walking to her car with the rest of the group behind her. She past a worried glance at Angel then drove off into the night.

One Hour Later

"Looks like the game means more to him than family. Oh well I got to stick to my promise." He said picking Angel up off the ground.

" Wow! Your light. This will be easier than I thought." He threw her over the side. Then walked back to his car and drove off.

Angel swam hard. The water was pushing against her makiing her tire fast. She made it to the edge of the water at crawd on the beach. I was night and freezing outside before she got wet. Now she was shacking.

In Wyatt's Car

"How long has the game been over?" Wyatt asked almost paniced.

" Well over two hours." Jackson-Cole said back.

" Do you have a cell phone with you?" Wyatt asked him still looking straight at the road in front of them.

" Ya, Do you want me to call some one?"

" This Chad guy. Find out what he done with my sister." Wyatt said glancing over at Jackson-Cole.

On the Phone

" Hello is Chad home?"

" What do you want?" Chad asked picking up his phone.

" How was the game?"

" Not so great. We lost. Made a lot of mistakes." Chad said not knowing what Jackson-Cole was up to.

" What all happened in the last half. I heard it was interesting."

" We scord one or two. They scord one or two. You know how it goes." Chad really wanted to know what he was getting at.

" What girl you score at the end of the game?"

" What's that supost to mean? I don't have to score a girl at the end of a game." Chad said offened.

" Ya you perfer to take them in the half time break. Leave the game early. Oh! and let's not forget lie to your team mates about it." Jackson-Cole said raising his voice.

" What did you say?"

" Where's the Haliwell girl at Chad?" Jackson-Cole asked.

" Oh I ran off Erica and her bunch then tossed her about two hours ago." Chad said like it was nothing.

That was all he needed to know. He hung up on Chad and told Wyatt what he said.

" I'll kill him." Wyatt said about the time they reached the bridge and came to a stop.

" Let's just find your sister. Then worry about Chad." Jackson-Cole said jumping out of the car and runing to the edge of the river. "I can't see anything in the dark." Jackson-Cole told Wyatt when he walked up behind him.

" Start hollering. She should heard you and then you can find her when she answers." Wyatt said walking in one dirrection. Then Jackson-Cole walked in the other.

" Angel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both yelled over and over again. They had been doing it for about 10 min. when Jackson-Cole thought he heard some one. " Angel!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lunges.

" UMMMMMMMMM....." Angel finaly got out at a hearable sound level.

" Hey Wyatt I think I found her." Jackson-Cole said seeing her small form laying there shaking. He bent down to pick her up." Shit your an ice cube." Jackson-Cole said taking his coat off and throwing it around her. He picked her up and caried her to Wyatt's car. Wyatt had just came running over when he saw Jackson-Cole put her in the back seat.

" You found her?" Wyatt asked looking down in the seat to make sure she was there.

" Ya, but we need to get back to the hospital fast. She is freezing and was shaking when I got to her. There is no telling how long she was like that before we got here." Jackson-Cole said as him and Wyatt got in the car and drove off even faster than they had been before.


	15. Secrets and Few Tellings

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed

They had brought Angel in the hospital and waited in Whitley's room to find out what was going on. They eventually rolled Angel's bed in Whitley's room so that they could share and told Wyatt that she was going to be ok. They would just have to watch her a while. She still hadn't woke up since before they had fond her. She slept threw the night and part of the next morning.

When she opened her eyes she didn't see anyone in the room but the person in the other bed. " What happened?" Angel said more to herself than to any one else.

" Jack and Wyatt brought you in last night. They were here all night waiting on you to wake up. They left to get us some food. The hospital food stinks." Whitley said.

" Huh, Oh who are you? Who is this Jack person who you said helped my brother bring me in?" Angel said sitting up so she could see what the person she was talking to looked like.

" I'm Whitley and Jack is my brother. But you would probly know him as Jackson-Cole. The only person that calls him Jack is me." Whitley said seeing Angel's confussion.

" How long have they been gone?" Angel asked looking around the room again.

" Too long if you have woke up since we left." Wyatt said walking in and sitting some food on the table. " How do you feel?" He asked giving her a hug.

" My head hurts. But other than that I am fine." Angel said giving him a smile.

" That's nice to know." Jackson-Cole said getting out food for Angel and Whitley and handing it to them.

" Oh you. Why are you here? I mean. I don't even know what I mean." Angel said laying back in the bed.

" Don't worry. Didn't my sister tell you. I helped bring you in last night. " Jackson-Cole said getting confussed."

" Oh she did. Why are you here then?" Angel asked turning to Whitley.

" Passed out. It's no big deal." She said getting a small bite of the food Jackson-Cole had handed her.

" That's odd. Why did you pass out?" Angel asked.

" I just didn't eat alot earlier that day and I guess it got to me." She said looking to her brother for help.

" She never has been much of an eater." Jackson-Cole said trying to get them off of the subject.

" How long exactly had you went with out eating." Wyatt asked looking at Whitley suspisiously.

" It doesn't matter. Everything is fine now." Whitley said.

" HOW LONG?"

" A few days I guess. No big deal really." She was nibbling at the food in her hand.

" Why would you go that long? Do you have a problem with eating?" Angel asked getting worried about the girl in front of her.

" No it's nothing like that. We just couldn't afford it." Jackson-Cole said sitting down in a chair beside Whitley.

" What is that supost to mean?" Angel asked.

At Tesla's House

"I just got word that two of the Charmed ones kids are at the hospital. Plus two other witches. What Luck. I want you to go and take care of that group. I will be here waiting for the report." Tesla said to a demon standing in front of her.

" I will get right on it Kat." The demon said shimmering out.

" Well, They will be easier to kill with them still greaving over their parents deaths." Tesla said sitting down in a chair in her room.

Note: If you remember in one of the earlier chapters John's best friend's name was tesla. Well her Demon name is Kat. She just said that she was the one who killed the charmed ones if you were paying attention. They don't know that Tesla in a Demon. and just to raise interests. Tesla's full name is............ Tesla Katsuna Turner. Like I said Raises questions.


	16. Not Me, I Would Never

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

The demon had shimmered in right there in the middle of the hospital room with Wyatt, Angel, Jackson-Cole, and Whitley.

" Looky who I found." He said looking around the room. He threw a fireball at Angel.

Angel moved her hand and sent the fireball into the nearest wall. Jackson-Cole stood up and a flame of fire came out of his hand and burned the demon.

Wyatt blew the demon up. Then looked at Jackson-Cole."Are you what I think you are?" Wyatt asked.

" If you are thinking that we are witches then yes. Otherwise no." Whitley said for her brother. " And you?"

" Same." Chris said from the door frame. " Do you think.." Chris started.

" No, that demon wasn't the one that killed them. It was to stupid." Angel said.

" Killed who?" Jackson-Cole asked.

" The charmed ones." Wyatt answered.

" Did you know them?" Whitley asked looking at Angel.

" We're their kids." Chris told them.

" Oh then we could really use your help. Maybe we can help you in the process." Jackson-Cole stated.

" With what?" Wyatt asked.

" The same demon that killed the charmed ones also killed our parents." Whitley said tears felling her eyes.

" Well to do that we need to be in the one place we are the strongest."

" How are we going to get you there?" Chris asked turning to Angel.

" Just check us out. Insist that we are ok. Then Whitley and Jackson-Cole can come and help us look for the demon at home." Angel said eating the last bite of her food.

" That is if they will come." Wyatt said looking at them. " Just how are you getting by since your parents died?" Wyatt looked at both of them.

" We kinda havn't. Our family didn't have much to begin with." Jackson-Cole said.

" Where have you been staying?" Chris asked.

" Where ever we can at the time." Whitley said.

" That's it. Wyatt get us outta here. You two are staying with us. We have three extra rooms. You'll fit right in." Angel said.

" Alright, lets hurry. I still have this Chad guy to deal with." Wyatt said. Then he left to find the doctor.

It didn't take long for them to check Angel and Whitley out of the hospital. They took them back to they manor. Wyatt rushed out soon after.

Where Ever Wyatt Is

" Principal Cooper, please can you do me this one favor?" Wyatt asked following his principal down a hall.

" Depends on what it is." He answered back.

" I want a rematch of last night." Wyatt said as fast as he could. Bracing himself for the yelling that he was expecting to come next.

" Why would you want that? We won." asked confussion evident on his face.

" Because, not only was I not there for part of the game. But their best also wasn't there. The more I think about it the more I feel like we won under unfair cercomstances. I want to be there the whole time and prove that I am the best."

" How exactly do you plan on doing this?" Wyatt could tell he had struck a cord in the old man.

" Well, sir if you will give me your approval I will arrange myself for the panther team to come to our school for one school day, proticipate in our classes like a student, have a peprally for both teams, and have a game after school." Wyatt said hopful the the principal would allow this.

" If you plan this. And I mean carfully. I have no problem with it." finaly agreed." But I am not the only person that you have to haves approval. The other teams coach and principal has to agree to it as will. If not no deal." Then he walked off on down the hall.

" Angel I need your help."

Wyatt orbed in at th manor. " Angel you are the best baby sister ever." Wyatt said to her.

" Alright what do you want?" Angel asked knowing this was big.

" I just need you to get the coach and prinipal of the panthers team to let them come and have a rematch. Plus a few other things.

" What other things?" Angel asked.

" Come and be involved in the school activities." Wyatt said.

" When you say it like that you make me think you don't need my help." Angel said trying to get out of this.

" Will you do it or not. They are not like Mr. Cooper at our school." Wyatt said pleadingly.

" Fine. You beter not do anything stupid." Angel said.

" Like what?" Wyatt asked looking inecent.

" Lose maybe. Or hurt the, that friend of Jackson-Coles." Angel said.

" Not me. I would never do a thing like that." Wyatt said stuffing a laugh.

" Just make sure you have a big group backing you up. Unless he is alone you won't stand a chance without your powers. We all know you can't use them." Angel said smiling at how hard Wyatt was trying not to laugh.

Wyatt finaly against his own efforts exploded into laughs.


	17. Schools Not Perfect

Disclaimer:I don't own charmed

Reviewers: Thank you. You are all great.

Angel was always very good at talking people into things. It didn't take her five min. on the phone to have everything ready for the next day.

" Lets go. We can't be late. They are coming today." Angel said brushing past Jackson-Cole on the stairs.

" You do know we have to meet at our school then go there? Right?" Jackson-Cole asked her.

" Ya but I have to get ready." Angel said going on out the door with Chris and Wyatt.

" Oh No!" He said going to his car and leaving with Whitley.

Angel and Chris had run off as soon as they got to school. They had a great plan and little time to do it in.

The bus pulled up with the panthers on it. " Oh No! They are here. I have to be a tour guide." Angel said smiling. " Fun." Angel ran off to the auditorium to try and beat the team. She lost.

" Hello Miss.Haliwell. So glad you could join us." said smiling.

" To bad it ain't mutual." Angel said sitting down in a chair in the back of the room/.

" Angel and Wyatt Haliwell will be your tour guides. You will be divided into two groups." He told everyone.

" Do we get to choose the group." Chad asked.

" I don't see why not. In fact since you were the first one to ask. I will let you choose your group and guide." Mr. Cooper told him liking his new idea.

" Are you sure that is such a great idea?" Wyatt asked.

" Yes. " He answered shortly.

" One question. is there going to be a teacher from their school also in the groups?" Angel asked.

" Yes." He said again.

" Think choose away." Angel said sluping back in the chair she had been sitting in.

They soon headed off into their groups.

Angel's group

" Alright before we get started if the teacher would like to come up here at the head of the group you can." Angel said searching for the teacher.

" Good that way I can keep an eye on everyone." A guy said from behind her.

Angel looked over and seen the teacher. " Ya well don't worry about your group so much. You should worry more about the groups you are going to see. But don't worry they will be nicer to you than their other teachers." Angel said. " Oh look here comes one right now."

" Hey Angel please don't tell me you are in this group by choice." Jenifer said.

" I am doing Wyatt a favor." Angel said.

" Wyatt talked you into this?" Chris asked.

" forced me into this. Is everything ready for later?" Angel asked.

" Ya just say the word." Caleb answered.

" What did you do with Hailey? Isn't she out of school today?" Paige asked.

" Oh, ya I was just about to go get her from Whitley." Angel said. " We need to go." Angel then started walking on down the hall.

" Is what ready?" The teacher asked.

" Wow! You really know nothing about this school." Angel said laughing little.

" What is that supost to mean?" asked the teacher.

" That group you just past. They are the people you go to when you want to get even with some one. To pull a prank you know." Angel said walking.

" Aren't you in that group , Angel?" Chad asked walking up behind him and putting his hands on her shoulders.

Angel stoped walking and turned around. Knocking Chad down in the process. " Ya, I am one of the main ones." Angel said leaving Chad to get up on his own.

Wyatt's Group

" Hey Wyatt. Do you think that was safe?" Jackson-Cole asked him.

" Depends on who was there." Wyatt said turning down a hall. " Your sister did come?" Wyatt asked.

" Ya she has Hailey at the back door. She is supost to meet up with Angel's group any second now." Jackson-Cole said.

Angel's Group

Angel had almost made it to the back doors when she seen Whitley.

" Your brother is in the other group." Chad said. " Hey, Who's the kid?" Chad asked seeing Hailey.

" I am not no kid. I big. Angel tell them I big." Hailey said running to Angel.

" Ya Hailey. Your big." Angel said smiling. She reached down and picked Hailey up.

" HUH?" Was all Chad could get out.

" Oh Chad have you met the people who I am staying with?" Whitley asked motioning to Angel.

" No who?" He said not getting the hint.

" She's staying with me silly." Hailey said starting to play with Angel's hair.

" And you are?" Chad raised an eyebrow.

" I am big." She said not paying attention.

" She is my cousin. Me and my brothers take care of her." Angel said.

" But then that means." Chad said at loss for words.

" That mean that they were kind enough to lend us a helping hand." Whitley finished for him with a smile.

" Alright who wants to visit one of the class rooms? I have the perfect one in mind." Angel said walking at a faster paise down the hall.

They all followed her down a long hall. She stoped in front of a door.

" When I go in yall follow and line up along the back wall." Angel said.

They walked in and a man was standing and writing on a board.

" Am I interupting?" Angel asked walking over to the teachers desk and leaning on it.

" Yes, acually you are." The teacher said seeing that it was Angel. " Ain't you supost to be in this class. I havn't seen you all year long. Only thing is, you have an A in this class." The teacher said.

" I guess that means that this class is so easy. I don't even have to show up to pass." Angel said playing with some papers on his desk.

" If you keep this act up I will have to call your mother." The teacher said standing right in front of Angel.

Angel froze. Her mother. Piper. She had pushed the thought of her death out of her mind. All of a sudden it all came back. Pain was visible on Angel's face.

" Did I strick a nerve?" The teacher said smiling.

" Didn't you know she's dead." Angel said. " Come on group we are done here." Angel said walking out the door.

" Some thing wrong?" The teacher that was with the group asked. " I didn't hear what that teacher said."

" He said nothing that you should care about, and I am doing my job." Angel said storming down the hall to her locker. She reached in and grabbed a cell phone. " Hello Jacob. Do it." She said then hung up.

" What did you just do." The teacher asked.

" Don't look so panicked. If it had to do with you. You would know by now." Angel said slamming her locker shut.

" What are you doing?" The teacher persisted.

" Nothing of your concern." Angel said showing anger to the teacher.

All of a sudden they heard a group of people scream.

" Did you do that?" The teacher asked.

But before she could answer Chris interupted. " Angel you have the best timing to ever." Chris said laughing while running tword them.

" And how is that?" Angel asked.

" When Jacob set off the sprinklers they were having a teachers comfrance outside." Chris said still laughing.

" Your joking right?" Angel asked now smiling.

" HALIWELL!" Yelled When he came into veiw he was soaking wet.

" UH.... I don't know if you know this. But I don't think the janitor will want to mop up the water you are dripping everywhere." Angel said stuffing a laugh.

The entire hall burst into laughs when the reast of the teachers came up behind him. All wet.

Note: Did you like? I have maybe one chapter left. Please visit my friends site. It's at:


	18. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

The day had been going by pretty smooth since the prank. Now it was time for the peprally.

" Ok, Panthers on this side. Tigers on the other." said pointing in one dirrection.

Angel went in and was sitting with Chris and their group in the back.

Wyatt was sitting up front with all of his friends and Brittany.

Jackson-Cole was sitting in the front on the panthers side.

Whitley was sitting in the back on the panthers side.

John was unusually sitting near the middle alone.

" Where is John's little friend? Oh what's her name?" Chris asked noticing John by himself.

" I don't know where Tesla is." Angel said. Then she saw Tesla walk out in the middle of the stage." Uh... Never mind. Found her." She said shortly.

" ATTENTION!" Tesla said in the microphone. " Will all the witches in the room please stand up." Tesla said.

" Miss.Turner will you get down from there?" said talking to tesla.

" Haliwells I am asking you to stand." Tesla said.

" Tesla what are you doing? Get down." John said standing up.

" Finaly." Tesla said throwing a fireball at John.

" Oh, No ya don't." Angel said throwing her hand up in the air and sending the fireball into the nearest wall. " So you are Kat?" Angel said smiling.

Wyatt ran on stage without Kat noticing.

" You just now figuring that out?" Kat asked.

" No, known it for a long time."Wyatt said from behind her. He pushed her off the stage.

Kat done a flip and landed on her feet in front of the stage.

" This will take all of us." Whitley said running up to the stage.

Jackson-Cole came up beside Kat.

Angel, Whitley, anf Chris were standing in the back of the room. John was froze he couldn't believe that his best friend was a demon.

All at once. Jackson-Cole leta wave of fire wash over Kat. While Wyatt and Chris sent electric shocks at her. Angel blew her up. Whitley sent a ball of fire mixed with energy at her.

Kat was vaniquished and everything was quiet.

" Now we got to do this memory thing all over again." Angel said.

" Oh I kept a copy of it in my pocket." Wyatt said pulling the spell out.

They said the spell and everyone in the room fell asleep again.

Angel, Chris, and Wyatt orbed out to the bridge.

" So, what do we do now?" Angel asked.

"Wait." Wyatt said. " We wait on the next problem to come up."

"But in the mean time we live our lives." Chris said.

" So this is 'Living While Charmed.' "Angel said.

" Ya this is it." Wyatt said.

" I am thursty." Chris said. " Drink." A bottle of water appearded in his hand.

" I could get used to this." Angel said laughing.

**THE END!**


End file.
